the Father
by DC41781
Summary: This story was inspired by the Mortis trilogy in The Clone Wars. It explores what would've happened if Vader had raised Luke and Leia.
1. Chapter 1

**The Father****  
>Prologue: Insane<br>** There was a place deep inside him where it brewed. It churned and simmered and at certain times, it exploded. When that happened, it was impossible to stop it from engulfing his entire soul. It changed him, morphed him into a mindless creature with barbaric intentions.

It drove him to kill, maim, and destroy. Not even his Jedi training could dim that feeling or force it into submission. Nothing was more powerful than the Dark Side and the more he embraced it, the more he was convinced that it was where he belonged. The teachings of the Jedi were useless when the teachings of the Sith offered so much more.

These were the things he mulled through in his head as he strode across the landing platform to confront 3PO.

"Master Anakin, you must hurry."

Anakin ignored the way his stomach lurched in fear; the Sith had no use for it.

"Let's go, then. Put us on a path for Coruscant." 3PO bowed his head and went about the order. Anakin, meanwhile, walked up to the cot where his wife lay motionless.

As the ship lurched and rose into the atmosphere of Mustafar, Anakin put two fingers to Padme's neck, looking for life that he couldn't feel through the cloudiness of the

Dark Side. Her pulse thrummed, lowly and barely. He breathed a sigh of relief and ran the palm of his left hand down her face.

She groaned, winced and slowly returned to the land of the living.

"Ani."

From within him, Vader sneered at the childhood nickname, but Anakin just smiled down at the woman he loved.

"I'm here." Inwardly, he was hoping that she didn't remember what had occurred only a while before.

"Where's Obi Wan?" Her voice broke through his hope.

With a grimace, he replied,

"Master Kenobi is not going to be leaving this planet for a long time."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Father**

**Chapter One: Deep**

_One Day Later…_

When she came to, she was in a room she didn't recognize. There was a constant beeping sound that alerted her first and she glanced in the sound's direction to find a heart monitor counting out the slow beats of her heart. She cocked her head to the side, wondering silently how exactly she'd ended up in this place. Everything was blurred in her memory, but she could recall ash and fire and the overwhelming boom of eruptions.

Mustafar.

_Anakin…_she gasped aloud at the sudden horror that overcame her; Anakin had been decimated and replaced with someone else, specifically a man that was capable of destroying her and her child…her hands shot to her belly. She felt nothing, no kick or heartbeat, only deafening quiet. She lifted her hospital gown to reveal a surgical scar that traveled through her navel to just above her pelvis. Her baby had been delivered, but where had the droids taken it?

She sat up quickly only to wince at the pain that shot through her. A cry left her mouth at the suddenness of it; the noise drew the attention of droid that'd been floating past the open door.

"Are you okay, Senator?" it asked in a slightly feminine tone.

Padme grimaced. "Where is my baby?"

"Your children are upstairs in the nursery. I will have another droid bring them down to you if you wish to see them."

"Thank you…" Padme paused for a moment in contemplation. "Is there a Jedi Master on the premises?"

"No, Senator. Lord Vader is the only other life form on the premises."

_Lord Vader? Is it talking about Anakin?_

Padme cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Could you…could you send in Lord Vader?"

"Of course." The droid floated back out of the room. After a few moments, there was the sound of muffled voices and heavy footsteps. There wasn't even time to gather herself before his large frame was filling in the doorframe.

"Hi." He said happily. There was a joy in his voice that reminded her of the Jedi Padawan she'd initially fallen in love with.

She couldn't return the elated sentiment, because just looking at him brought back images of their confrontation on Mustafar, and all the pain he was capable of causing.

Instead, she was going to treat him like the villain he was. "Lord Vader."

He was taken aback by the amount of indifference that was present in her voice. "Padme." He said as he strode to her bedside and kneeled before her.

"Padme, it's still me." He pointed to himself viciously. "I'm still me. Look at me, damn it." She turned her deep eyes back to his reluctantly; as she expected, his gaze was filled to the brim with the devotion of an endlessly faithful husband. It was that look that was always her undoing, but it certainly wouldn't be this time.

"This is what we've always wanted." He continued. "We're free, our children are free. The Jedi don't control us anymore."

"The Jedi are dead, Anakin! You killed them! You killed _Obi-Wan!"_

The shrill sound of synchronized crying cut short his reply as two droids entered, each carrying a baby.

Padme gasped at the sight of her newborns and eagerly reached out toward the bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. The tears fell of their own accord as she stared down into the overly aware sky blue eyes of her son. There was a light within him that she could feel vibrating through his skin; he was innocent, but he had an ability that was apparent and overpowering. He would be unbelievably Force sensitive, just as she'd assumed.

She wished in that moment that he would remain eternally good and full of light, despite the world he would grow up in, and there was name from Naboo that represented that all too well.

"Luke." She murmured to him slowly, so that it would resonate that this name was his new destiny, his calling, and his identity. He was light, and she would make sure he stayed that way.

Meanwhile, Anakin held their little girl and silently watched Padme's interaction with Luke.

"What about her?" he inquired quietly. "What are you going to call her?"

His wife rose her loving gaze in the direction of their baby girl. For her, there would be the name on Naboo that meant justice, something that Padme would always believe strongly in, something she hoped her daughter would emulate.

"Leia." She replied in a voice filled to the brim with emotion.


	3. Chapter 3

The Father

Chapter Two: Strangle

The Dark Side had taken many abilities from him, while enhancing others beyond comprehension. As a Jedi, his sensing of life had encumbered him like a vise, and death had shaken him to the core. As a Sith, death surged and pulsed within him, awarding him with strength unimaginable to those who stayed rooted to the Light. This profound alteration in his senses had nearly strangled him with power when he'd killed Obi-Wan, but now, he was slowly and surely learning to harness it the way it deserved. Despite that, Anakin's soul remained in shreds and inwardly he feared there was no hope for repair.

There was a pain present there that Vader outwardly ignored. He didn't own it, he refused to admit to it, because it was weak, much too weak for the likes of a Sith Lord who'd single handedly demolished the Jedi Order.

The Jedi were feeble, and Vader was a domineering presence, hell bent on destruction. He had power now, power that was capable of abominable feats. He had saved Padme, and thus, had accomplished what he'd set out to do, but his ambitions were ever growing.

These ambitions would lie within the innocent hearts of his twin children; they would be his legacy, and he would teach them everything he knew when the time was right. Eventually, they would replace him, and he rested on the notion that they wouldn't disappoint him.

And he swore to the Gods that if Padme stood in his way, he would…

No. He couldn't hurt her anymore than he already had. The idea of her death coming at his hands frightened him beyond measure, just it had on Mustafar. The memory of her grappling at her own throat while he applied the invisible pressure was nearly enough to drive him to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. And that, above all else, was what kept Anakin present in Vader's oppressive psyche.

Vader would never allow Anakin to ask for forgiveness, regardless of how desperately Anakin needed it. Vader would show no weakness, especially not in front of Padme.

Padme deserved a stronger man than Anakin; she deserved a man who took what he wanted when he wanted it. She deserved a man who had everything to offer, as oppose to the Jedi Knight who'd had nothing except _love._

She deserved Vader and Vader wanted her, more than anything in the universe. She was Anakin's, but Anakin was Vader's, and so, Padme belonged to Vader now, and nobody-not even Padme- was going to protest that.

In the upstairs nursery, Padme was running a hand down Luke's belly, and whispering loving words. Her mind was solely focused on him, because the thought of anything else gripped her heart in a way that was suffocating. She glanced over her shoulder in the direction of Leia's crib to find that her daughter was still sound asleep. The senator smiled in acknowledgement of the simplicity of this moment. It almost seemed like everything was right and that the universe wasn't crumbling down around her at a maddening pace.

From behind her came a quiet knock at the door. She took a deep breath of preparation and called out,

"Come in."

The door creaked open hesitantly and Anakin appeared, seemingly unsure.

_This isn't Vader…_ Padme realized instantly. She sighed inwardly; her husband's strange mood swings were going to get out of control.

"How are they this morning?"

His wife smiled at him and Anakin could Vader temporarily slip away as his heart swelled.

"Sleepy." She replied.

He chuckled lowly. "And what about you? How are you feeling?"

_I'm feeling physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted, how else?_

"I'm as good as I can be, under the circumstances." She stated. In truth, his presence was confusing for her, because he was capable of switching on and off like a faucet. One second his eyes were soft and the next, his entire face was a mask of hardening anger.

She didn't know how to keep herself or her children safe around him, other than to act like nothing had changed between them.

_Obi-Wan, forgive me._

"It's understandable." Anakin's voice broke through her internal self loathing. "Do you want to retire for the night? I can have Threepio and R2 watch over the babies."

Padme knew that Anakin wanted her to sleep in his makeshift quarters by the tone of his request, but she still wasn't quite ready for that.

"I'd rather sleep in here with them if that's okay."

Anakin flinched, taken aback. Quickly, he berated himself. Why in the hell would Padme want to sleep in his quarters after what he'd done?

He nodded resolutely at her. "Of course it can be arranged. Have a good night and I'll see you in the morning."

With that, he turned and stalked back out of the room, discomfort apparent in his stature.


	4. Chapter 4

The Father

Interlude: Revelation

Anakin Skywalker was no stranger to dreams. He'd been having them his entire life, and they always opened a portal to a future that was just within his reach. Tonight, though, his dream was nothing of that sort. Tonight, his dream was a message from a man who'd been dead for 13 years.

It started with a white flash, and then, Anakin was standing in a swamp, surrounded by the sounds of thousands of native creatures. The dreary landscape was masked by fog, but after a few moments, a path cleared and a blue, translucent version of Qui Gon Jinn was standing before him.

"Chosen One." He said.

Anakin could only laugh. "I'm no chosen one, Master. If you've been watching, you know that."

"Indeed I have been watching, Anakin. Your fate has come as no surprise to me. In this state, I am one with the Force, and it is one with me. I know it's will and it's purpose. I know you are thinking that everything is lost, but it is not." The late Jedi Master smiled in that fatherly way he'd always had.

"Vader does not control you, but you do not control him, either. There is no one without the other, Anakin. Vader is a part of you, just as you are a part of him."

Anakin licked his lips pensively. "You're saying that I wouldn't be as I am without him?"

"Precisely. He's always been there, Anakin, hiding just beneath your skin. He's your creation, your insecurity, your failure, your answer to your own inadequacies."

The ex Jedi looked at his former friend with an air of disbelief. "He killed Obi-Wan, Master. If Vader is a part of me, then why would he do that?"

"Because he wanted to prove to himself that he'd truly obtained more power than the man who'd trained him. He wanted to strike down his master so that he could place that title upon himself."

That was when the tears flooded Anakin's eyes and threatened to spill. "What have I done, Master?"

"You need to listen to me, Anakin. What you've done is what you were destined to do. It was the will of the Force. Your tenure as Darth Vader will continue, but your family is your final saving grace."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I wish to extend my fullest appreciation and gratitude to all who've shown even the slightest bit of interest in this story. This project is my first true brain child and I am having quite a bit of fun nurturing it. I warn you that this will be a hell of a ride for all who stay aboard. To those that choose to, I dedicate this story to you. Now, just a few notes about this update. There's a huge time jump in the middle of this chapter that might be a little random, and if it feels that way, I apologize. I wasn't trying to create confusion, I was just pushing the story forward a little bit. Forgive the long rant and please enjoy….

The Father

Chapter Three

Part A: Abandon

_2 weeks later…_

They were on Coruscant again, in her apartment at 500 Republica. Anakin demanded that she pack her things as fast as possible so that they could get on world and off world without being seen. She'd wanted to ask why it would've mattered if they were seen, but she decided against it. She just went about her duty, listening intently to Anakin's heavy pacing just outside her bedroom door.

_He seems on edge…_she mused…_and that's extremely unusual._

His voice broke through her wonderment. "I'm taking you and the children to Naboo. When you arrive, you are to go straight to Varykino, no questions asked. I've already amounted the proper amount of security, so you won't have to worry." There was an edge of strain to his words that was incredibly uncharacteristic; he almost seemed…scared.

_What's going on?_ She opened the bedroom door and stepped out, a large suitcase in hand. Immediately, he grabbed it from her and ushered her forward.

"Anakin, is there something wrong?" She threw the question over her shoulder.

He breathed a sigh that sounded like despair. "The Emperor has sent me on a mission to hunt down the Delegation of 2,000. In case you've forgotten, you're on the list."

She swallowed the fear that welled in her throat. "Anakin…"

Her husband gently nudged her into the elevator. "Shh, my love. Nothing's going to happen to you."

* * *

><p>In Anakin's quarters on the Exactor, she found a strange amount of peace. It was a quiet place in a galaxy where silence was becoming loud cries of revolution. The Star Destroyer was en route to Naboo and the babies were still fast asleep in the makeshift nursery at the end of the hall. All was right for the moment and Padme reveled in it. Yet, it was in her own thoughts that she discovered her next dilemma.<p>

She still loved Anakin. Despite what he'd done, despite all that he was capable of, she still loved him. 'Lord Vader' still had Anakin's face and Anakin's voice and Anakin's mannerisms. If she concentrated hard enough, she could turn back into Anakin in her head. She could look at him and see the man she'd fallen so hard for so long ago. When she conjured that image, it wasn't hard to forget that he was a murderer.

And it wasn't hard to forget that she was at least partially responsible for his actions.

The door slid open, then, and Anakin entered, wearing an expression of sympathy.

"You shouldn't be thinking like that." He said as he gathered her in his arms. "You're the greatest person I've ever known, and I don't deserve the love you feel." It was certainly Anakin, this time; this man standing before her, holding her so close, this man was Anakin Skywalker. This man who showed remorse and regret, this man who genuinely worshiped her above all, was truly her Anakin.

Against her better judgment, tears welled in her eyes. "Ani." She murmured lovingly.

He smiled wide and leaned down to kiss her. As their lips met, the universe fell back into balance.

That was when Padme's eyes popped open and she realized that she was in her bedroom at Varykino, her residence of the last three standard years.

Part B: Rebel

_Alderaan…_

The report had come in three days ago. It'd said that Bail Organa, Viceroy of Alderaan and head voice in the Rebellion was housing a pair of rogue Jedi Knights.

It'd come from one of Palpatine's most trusted "advisors" and so Darth Vader, along with Captain Rex and Commander Cody were ordered to investigate.

They started with Queen Breha's palace, where the servants were quick to inform them that neither the Queen nor her husband had been seen for several days. When asked whether or not the royal couple had had house guests recently, the head servant replied affirmatively.

He hadn't, however, given Vader any clue of their whereabouts.

That was why Vader resorted to using force. Currently, he had an iron grip on the throat of the head servant's wife and squeezing tighter with every moment of silence.

"Please stop!" the servant pleaded.

"Where have they gone?" Vader asked again, adding a bit of pressure.

"I can't tell you! I promised I wouldn't!"

Vader gave the man an evil grin. "Promises mean nothing with lives on the line."

Rex and Cody glanced helplessly at each other while life slowly slipped out of the woman's nearly sagging body. She'd stopped fighting almost a minute ago.

The head servant dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands. After a second, he looked up at Vader. "They went to their private mountain retreat."

Vader released his hold and watched the woman fall limply to the floor. "I'm afraid you might have held out a bit too long. But, I thank you for the information. You've served the Empire well."

As it turned out, the mountain retreat was well known among the citizens of Alderaan and thus, wasn't difficult to find.

It was, in fact, all too easy.

Vader and his companions didn't even knock; they just kicked down the door.

What they found was absolutely nothing.

"Damn it!" Vader snarled. "They were expecting us!" He spun viciously. "Search everything! If you find any evidence of where they're heading, bring it to me!"

His two most trusted troopers nodded and went to work tearing apart the cabin.

Meanwhile, Vader wondered just how he was going to break this news to the Emperor.

_Varykino…_

They'd arrived less than an hour ago. Bail, Breha, Ahsoka and Barriss, all looking apologetic and claiming that Captain Typho had informed them of her location.

Padme could only sigh. "This is dangerous. Vader could arrive at any time."

"We don't wish to stay that long, Padme. We only wish to inform you that Naboo is going to house the very first full gathering of the Rebel Alliance." Bail was joyous and confident. Padme wasn't even close to either of those things.

"While I am grateful that you've thought of me, I will not be attending. The Emperor is hot on the trail of your kind and I refuse to put my children in danger."

"Padme, this cause is bigger than any of us. We _must_ bring down the Empire through any means necessary. The "disappearance" of almost a hundred senators has rallied many to our side, but we need your help. You're the loudest voice in any debate, always." Anakin's turn and the rise of the Empire had taken an incredible toll on Ahsoka Tano, but she fought to survive and stuck to what she thought was right. It was flattering to Padme that Ahsoka still thought of her as a good person with an iron will, even if it wasn't going to make a difference.

"Ahsoka, going up against the Empire, admirable as it may be, is suicidal. How all of you have managed to keep escaping is beyond me. You must know that you luck is going to run out. You'll all end up like Fang Zar and the others." Padme would stay level headed. She was well beyond the call of duty in this arena. She would stay alive for her children, because nothing- not even justice- mattered more. She loathed what Palpatine was doing, but it was no longer her priority. Selfishness was her centrality, now, and she didn't feel bad about it.

"Senator Amidala, we've been friends for a long time. I've never once known you to give up on what you believe in."

Padme gave her a sad smile. "I haven't given up on it, Your Highness. I've just decided to stop voicing it through my position. Independent thinking in Palpatine's empire will only bring trouble."

Bail stood to his full height and bowed. "We appreciate that you've taken the time to listen, Padme. I wish you and your children all the best."

"Thank you, Senator Organa. I will continue to silently support your cause and pray for your safety." She smiled at him, hoping that it would convey her honesty and approval.

Ahsoka bowed as well. "Goodbye." With a slight nod, she followed her companions out the door.

The slump in her shoulders illustrated her disappointment and opened a wound in Padme's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

The Father

Chapter Four: Am I Evil?

AN: This chapter is a doozy.

Three year old Leia Amidala Skywalker never looked forward to seeing her father. He wasn't mean to her and he never yelled, but every time he stepped into a room, she felt something. It was something that made her uneasy; something that welled in her stomach and clutched at her chest. The whispers told her that it was terror, though it wasn't her father's or her own. It was the terror of others who'd known her father and it came off of him in waves as a stench only she could detect. Luke didn't seem to sense it; he liked to go on and on about how their father was a good and strong man. She agreed with the strength part-their father was built tall and wide-but she was uncertain of how good he was. If he was so good, then why did he invoke such fear in others?

Unfortunately, she couldn't just ask her father this. He would undoubtedly react negatively to the interrogation. He was here, though, in this house. She could feel him and that was how she knew to pull Luke from his room and bolt down the stairs into the dining area. As she'd already guessed, their father was there, trapped in a whispered conversation with their mother.

Leia swallowed. She could always sense a tension between them that never truly went away.

Luke didn't notice his sister's trepidation. He was too busy running right into their father's arms.

Their mother stood off to the side, observing the scene with a genuinely wide grin.

Meanwhile, Anakin held his son close. "How's it going, buddy?"

"Good, dad…how long are you staying?"

Anakin smirked. "Just until the day after tomorrow. We've still got plenty of time to catch up." From within, Vader sneered and scoffed, wishing desperately that he could destroy this part of himself.

Anakin wasn't going to let that happen. Gently, he lowered Luke to the ground and locked eyes with Leia.

She met his gaze unflinchingly, even as she sensed a sudden shift in the atmosphere between the four of them.

"Hi, sweetie." Her father had a pretty smile, she realized, and slowly, she loosened up.

"Hi, daddy." She gave him her best happy look. It was almost real.

Inside, he was seething. As he and his family went about eating dinner, he could feel the echoes of those who'd recently been in this house. Four people in total, all of whom had absolutely no business being anywhere near his wife.

Bail, Queen Breha, Ahsoka, and Barriss.

They'd all been here and Anakin was furious. Yet, he would be damned if he unleashed Vader in front of his children. No, he would confront Padme on it later, when Luke and Leia were fast asleep.

"Dad." Luke's voice from the end of the table brought him back to the present.

"What is it, buddy?"

Luke's eyes lit up. "Which planet have you come from this time?"

Anakin chuckled heartily. It was always the first thing Luke asked during dinner.

"I've come from Alderaan." He responded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Padme freeze.

Vader whispered, _I wonder what she's hiding…_

"What's it like, Dad?" Luke went on, oblivious to the way his mother was shifting uncomfortably in her chair. From the other end of the table, Leia was eyeing her mother quietly, unable to ignore the chill she was sensing scooting up the awkwardly straightened spine.

"It's a big blue ball in the sky." Anakin answered. "It's home to a lot of water and a large expanse of mountain ranges." _Don't forget the traitors _Vader whispered again.

Anakin forced him away calmly. "It's gorgeous, son, and one day, I'll take you there."

"Really?" Luke was dumbfounded. "I can't wait!"

Padme slowly found herself again. "Luke, Alderaan is a long ways away. Little boys like you can get space sickness very easily." She glanced over at Anakin, remembering another little boy vividly.

Luke threw his gaze back to his father. Anakin shrugged. "Your mother's right. It'll be a few years before I can take you or your sister into space."

"Mommy." It was Leia sounding small and unmistakably exhausted.

"What is it, princess?"

"I'm really tired. Can I be excused?"

Padme nodded. "Of course. I'll come tuck you in."

* * *

><p>Leia's dark eyes were dead set on her mother as the covers were pulled up and around her. Just before she'd asked to be excused, the little girl had felt something. It'd been something sinister hidden inside her father, something aimed directly at her mother.<p>

In short, the girl was frightened, and Padme didn't have to be Force sensitive to come to that assumption.

"Leia, honey, is there something wrong?"

Her daughter continued to stare at her for another heartbeat, then spoke in a trembling voice,

"You're in trouble, mommy."

"….what are you talking about?"

Leia exhaled. "I can sense it. You're in danger."

Padme took this with a sigh. "In danger? From whom?"

"From daddy. He's _really _angry at you."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense it; there's like a whisper in my head that tells me when something is wrong."

_Wow_

"Look at me, Leia." She waited patiently until her daughter gathered the courage to meet her gaze. "Nothing's going to happen; I'll be fine. Trust me; I can handle your father."

Anakin entered at that moment, holding a drowsy Luke in his arms.

"Is everything okay in here?"

Padme didn't turn to him. She kept her eyes on Leia, mentally willing the little girl to affirm that everything was all right.

"Yes, daddy."

"Okay. I'm just going to put him to bed. Why don't you join me in the living room when you're done in here?"

This time, Padme did turn, and Leia's warning was blaring in her mind.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>When the Clone Wars had been ravishing the galaxy, this had been her favorite place to be. In this house, in front of this fire, enjoying silence and tranquility with her secret husband. Times had changed, though, and as a result, uncertainty was all she could feel. This life as Anakin Skywalker's wife was close to becoming the bane of her existence.<p>

On this night, the silence was tense and deafening and Anakin was shaking his head like he was trying to shut off another presence in his mind.

Padme was all too aware of what that presence was. Truth be told, it no longer scared her.

"What's wrong, Ani?" she'd spoken those same words once, a long time ago. It was funny how things changed and stayed the same.

"You…" he shook his head again, scoffing. "You've been lying to me."

His baritone voice trembled and she could see the strength draining from his slumped shoulders.

Still, she wasn't quite sure what he was accusing her of.

"Have I?"

"You've been laughing and smiling all night, acting like nothing has changed, like I wouldn't know that they've been here." His temper was beginning to overtake him and soon, she knew he would lose himself to its depths.

Eerie memories of Mustafar reared into her consciousness as she worked through scenarios in her head. No matter which way, this wasn't going to end well.

"Anakin…" she sounded calm, despite the rapid inner workings of her thoughts. "Anakin, please listen…"

"Stop!" his gloved hand tightened into a fist and her throat constricted.

"The traitors!" he screamed. "You've been entertaining the traitors!" He let out a laugh drenched in darkness. "You're no different…Palpatine was right, I should've destroyed you when I had the chance! I should've done it before you went behind my back and did this!"

Padme's vision was inching closer to white as she clawed at her throat. She couldn't even mouth a word, let alone beg him to let go.

"Daddy?" It was Leia, standing in the foyer, awoken by the screaming. Pain squeezed her entire body, her own mother's terror threatening to overwhelm her.

Anakin spun to face his daughter, unwittingly releasing his grip on Padme in the process. She crumbled to the floor, barely breathing.

Anakin collapsed to his knees before the three year old. "Leia." There were tears in his eyes that shimmered orange in the firelight.

She was angry, but mostly, she was fearful. Fearful for herself, her mother, and her still sleeping brother. He was a deep sleeper anyway, but she'd made sure to send him a wave of serenity she hadn't felt when she'd rushed down the stairs.

Now, she wished that 3PO and R2 hadn't already been shut down for the night; she wished that her mother was conscious; she wished her brother had come bounding down the stairs right beside her.

She didn't exactly like the idea of being alone with her father, even when he was begging on his knees.

"Leia." He said again. He reached out for her and for some reason, she felt herself being drawn to him despite her unwillingness.

She grabbed his hand and almost immediately blacked out, lost to the world.

* * *

><p>Interlude #2: Walls<p>

The fingers that stroked over the crown of her head were soft and feather light. Even in her unconscious state, she could feel him all around her, warm skin and whispered words. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but the comfort was there and it was slowly pushing her back into the darkness at the edges of her vision.

As soon as he was sure she was gone, he went back to work, pressing his fingertips against the memory sector of her brain. Hazy, blurred memories appeared to him, unrecognizable images of events that were long over. He scanned quickly through these, intent on reaching a certain snippet of thought. Before he knew it, she was sending him vivid recollections of Mustafar and her days in the Med Center and finally, the sickening sight of his brutal attack this very evening.

Anakin stopped on this one. He called on Vader, on the Dark Side to accompany him as he created a blank wall within his own mind and sent it through his link to Padme. Once it reached her psyche, he positioned it in front of the memory, willing it to be unbreakable.

If he could help it, she would never remember.

With Leia, he hadn't bothered to go to this degree. She was only three years old, after all. All he'd had to do was knock her out and let her think that she'd had a nightmare. But, with Padme, all he wanted was an extra bit of insurance, though not too much, because this method of "memory blocking" was dangerous. Too many walls and the victim ran the risk of never being the same.

He wasn't interested in losing her; he just wanted to save her.


End file.
